


scars and stories

by beifong_simp



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ? - Freeform, Awkward Flirting, Burns, F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Sex, No Smut, Scars, Self-Harm, Storytelling, i think, idk what else to put, in such a way that a good cry could be had, pretty wholesome but like, probably, yes they're falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifong_simp/pseuds/beifong_simp
Summary: kya gets (enby!!!)lin to open up about the scars they’d been hiding while healing them, neither has admitted their ~crush~ on the other in the beginning but,,, yes, much awkward but also wholesome and uhh yeah idk why else to put
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. talk to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my tumblr bbs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+tumblr+bbs).



Lin pushed the door of their apartment open tiredly. Their day at work had wiped them out, the chaotic fieldwork no doubt more interesting than endless paperwork, but much more energy draining. They saw Kya sitting on the couch in the main room, reading the paper. Lin would never admit it, but ever since the waterbender came back to republic city, their childhood crush had come rushing back.  
Lin walked to the couch where Kya sat and Kya motioned for them to remove their armour, Lin complying immediately. Kya had told Lin that as long as she was in republic city, they may as well let her heal them. Lin had tried to protest at first, but their childhood friend had insisted. Kya bent cooling water to Lin’s skin, relief immediately washing through their shoulder where Kya had started.  
Kya worked her way down Lin’s arm, moving to the other side, and eventually moving up to release the tension in Lin’s shoulders and back. Lin removed their white tank top, allowing Kya access to the rest of their torso for healing. They felt heat rush to their face as Kya came back around to stand in front of them, nudging her way between their legs and kneeling to have better access to their bare font.

As Kya worked, she couldn’t help but stare. She was relieved to know she almost never blushed, saving herself the embarrassment that would come with having to admit her feelings for Lin. She’d been in love with them since they were young, and the entire reason she’d left for so long was in an attempt to outrun her feelings for Lin. It hadn’t worked.  
So now here she sat, between Lin’s legs, healing their chest of any and all nasty little blemishes. Her eyes traced up their sculpted abs, pausing on the twin scars formed when their breasts had been removed, then moving to their collarbone and muscled neck. She had been helping Lin like this for at least two weeks now, but she was still taken by their gorgeous physique every time.

Lin tried to keep their breathing even as Kya worked on their chest. They scoffed at themself. Two weeks of this and they still couldn’t hold it together when Kya sat in front of them like this.  
But they hadn’t let Kya go any further than their waist. It wasn’t even because they were almost certain they’d have a heart attack at the sight. It was because of their scars.

Kya knew there were probably more minor injuries she should be healing on Lin’s legs, but she was afraid to say anything. She knew Lin was a very private person, even just getting them to remove their shirt the first time had been a struggle, and she had mentioned it once, but Lin had freaked out and locked themself in their room. Kya didn’t want to push them, but she did wonder why they’d had such a strong reaction.  
She’d wondered if, hoped really, that it was because Lin felt towards her why she so desperately felt towards them. Every time the thought came into her mind though, she’d banished it. Of course that wasn’t true. Lin must’ve had other reasons, and even if they didn’t… she wouldn’t say anything. She was too scared to mess up the friendship they shared by complicating it.  
It came as a surprise to her when Lin looked her in the eyes and asked one of the few questions she never thought she’d hear.

Lin drew a deep breath. In one of their fights with the triad that day, someone had cut one of their cables much the same way Su had. In that moment, they’d been paralyzed, reduced once again to the child who’s sister had scarred them for life. Luckily, the cable had only hit their thigh, but it was still a reasonably sized cut that needed healing. They needed to let Kya see their legs. Their scars.  
Even still, after all the reasoning and logic they’d forced into their brain, their voice sounded foreign.  
“Can you take a look at my legs today?” Lin asked gruffly, making their eyes meet the waterbender’s.

“O-of course,” Kya stammered, processing what she’d just heard. There was a part of her hoping she’d get lucky, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She was here to heal Lin, not fuck them.  
“It would be easier if you were in a tub of cold water, and it would go faster, but if you’re not comfortable with that it’s- ” Lin cut her off, surprising her again.  
“That’s fine, Kya. I’ll go get it ready,” Kya noticed how shaky the breath Lin took in was before adding, “Come in in a minute, and… please don't ask questions?”  
“Of course,” Kya reassured them, standing up to let them go to the bathroom. Her curiosity was itching more now than ever, but if Lin didn't want to talk about whatever they were hiding, she’d respect that.  
She heard Lin turn off the tap in the bathroom and assumed they were ready for her. She walked down the short hallway, trying to prepare herself for what she might see when walking in. No amount of preparation could’ve stifled the gasp she sucked in when she saw Lin’s legs though.

Lin looked at the wall when they heard Kya walking towards them. They’d filled the bath to the point of just covering their legs, and had kept their underwear on even in the water. They were terrified of what kind of reaction Kya would have upon seeing the burn scars taking up most of their thighs, along with the clusters of short, straight lines covering their inner thighs.  
The gasp that came from Kya wasn’t surprising, but it still stung a little. Lin closed their eyes, their head still turned to the wall, and clenched their teeth.  
“Lin… I- I don’t know what to say…” Kya tripped over her words.  
“Just get the healing over with. They’re all too old to be healed now anyway,” Lin said in a low voice, shame filling them to the core.  
Kya did as she was told, healing the gash from that day and all the little bruises that peppered Lin’s skin without uttering another word.

Her mind was racing while she worked. The burns were jarring to look at, but it was the clusters of perfectly straight lines that really drew her attention. She’d briefly known people while travelling who’d hurt themselves as a way to deal with things in their lives that they didn’t know how to otherwise, but this… it was different seeing scars like those on someone she’d known for so long. She knew Lin had often suffered mentally and had never been one to seek help, but she couldn’t help but wish she’d been there to help them.  
When she finished, she left the room to let Lin get dressed again. She didn’t want to prod, but maybe… her thoughts were interrupted by Lin walking in and sitting next to her on the couch.  
“I’m sorry,” was all they could choke out before tears started rolling down their cheeks.  
Kya pulled Lin into her arms, rubbing their back with a steady rhythm and trying to comfort her old friend the best she could without knowing what they needed. After some time sitting like that, Lin stopped crying and pushed themself back from Kya. Lin wiped their face harshly in an attempt to get rid of the feeling of tears left behind.

Lin felt Kya hesitantly put a hand on the unscarred side of their face. They leaned into it, turning their face toward Kya again and meerut her eyes. They were met with what they swore was the kindest look they’d ever seen a person give.  
“Lin,” Kya said softly. “Talk to me?” she smiled ever so slightly to try and encourage Lin.  
Lin let out a breath they hadn’t realized they’d been holding and nodded.  
“This might take a while,” they said, glancing out the window at the setting sun. “Would you like some tea? And… you could sleep in the guest bedroom… if…”  
“That sounds wonderful,” Kya said.  
Lin got up to make tea, Kya following behind them casually. She leaned against the countertop and Lin started their first story.


	2. fire

“It was mid winter, and I must’ve been in my mid thirties. It was freezing outside, so practically every window in the building was shut. I smelled it first. The smell of burning, charred wood and melting metals. I remember I’d been in a deep sleep, maybe even dreaming, but as soon as the smell hit my nose, I was wide awake…”

 _My eyes shoot open. It’s so hot, too hot. There must be a fire. I shove the sheets off of me, stepping onto the floor beneath my bed. My feet land directly in the flames, but it doesn’t matter. There are flames covering every surface anyways. There’s no time to put my armour on, and I can’t find it in myself to care. The only thing I grab as I hurry out of my room is one of my long cables.  
The one thought consuming me as I rush through walls of fire and smoke is my neighbours. There are twins across the hall, not more than eight years old and their single father. An elderly man and his sparrowkeet to the right. All non-benders. There’s another earthbender to the left, but she’s so young, barely older than eighteen. It’s not a large group of people, and they don’t know me very well, but I know them. I have to get them out.  
It’s easy enough after a couple of minutes to ignore the searing pain travelling up my leg with every step. I know my skin is probably melting off in the heat of the fire. My lungs are aching, filling more and more with smoke with every breath i suck in. My thin tank top does little to filter the air I breathe as I hold it against my face. I focus on getting to the others on my floor, using their safety as distraction from my own pain.  
The hallway is just as filled with fire and smoke as my apartment was. I start by breaking down the flaming door across from me, running in to find the twins and their father cornered by fire. They all hold cloths to their face, but still cough at the smoke filling their lungs and burning their throats. I spot a window close to them._  
It should be big enough to fit us all through _I think to myself, praying my judgement is correct. There’s no time to hesitate though, and before they can react, I’ve smashed through the window and hooked my cable onto the closest building. I hoist the twins onto my shoulders and yell to their father that I’ll be back for him. I swing down, dropping the kids on the sidewalk, before pulling myself back up my cable.  
I hear yelling from inside. It sounds like the earthbender from down the hall, but I can hardly tell between all her coughs. When I roll back through the window, I see her standing with the twins’ father, tears streaming down her face in fear.  
I can’t carry them both. Unless… it’s risky, but right now it’s my only option. I pick up the girl, putting her over my shoulder similarly to how I’d held the twins. I feel her nails dig into me as she holds on like her life depends on it. Then, I step onto the windowsill. I reach out my hand to the man standing there, helpless and confused.  
“YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME!” I yell over the roar of the burning building and sirens. He closes his eyes for a moment, debating if he can trust me or not. After what feels like hours but is probably only a matter of seconds, he grips my arm.  
I jump. My cable reaches out, barely grappling a windowsill one floor down. Our swing is violent, and our landing hurts, but we’re all alive. That’s what matters. A crashing wave of relief comes over me, and I feel about ready to collapse, until a small green bird starts flying frantically around me._  
How could I have forgotten Mr. Lo? _I curse myself silently, but another adrenaline rush renews my energy enough to launch myself through the broken window one last time.  
I roll onto the floor, barely missing a gaping hole where the faire ate completely through the wood. The smoke seems thicker now, and I bring my shirt back up to cover my mouth and nose. My feet lead me down the hallway, stumbling a few times and just missing several other large holes. I can feel the metal support of the building wanting to give out.  
Just five more minutes, I beg in my mind. I shove the charred remains of Mr. Lo’s door aside and practically fall into his humble apartment. I hear a chirping that could only be that of his sparrowkeet and follow the sound to his bedroom.  
He’s lying in a heap on the floor, entirely engulfed in flames.  
“no, no, NO!” I hear myself scream.  
I rush over to him, cradling his body in my arms. He has to be alive. He must be. I carry him to the small balcony, latching my cable onto the railing before jumping off. The length of it is barely a story short of getting us to the ground.  
It’ll hurt, but I can live through a broken bone or two. I let go of the cable._

“...when I hit the ground, I felt my hip shatter. It was one of the worst things I’d ever felt, and yet the thing I cried over wasn’t that, or the fact that I barely had skin on my lower legs. I cried because I hadn’t saved Mr. Lo. I thought I had failed, as both chief of police and generally as a person. It took me years to convince myself that it wasn’t my fault, that I had done everything I could’ve in the moment. But it still hurts sometimes, to see the scarring and be reminded of that night. I had the best healers in the city work on me at the scene, and I still ended up like this. In a way, I’m glad I have the scars to remind me… but they’re not the prettiest thing.”  
“I think they’re beautiful, Lin.”  
Lin smiled slightly and took a sip of her tea, glancing outside again and the now pitch black sky. They let out a sigh and began their second story.


	3. habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very heavy content! S*lf h*rm and mental health issues are the star of this chapter, please don’t read it if it could be damaging to you. It is easily skippable, and not reading it shouldn’t affect your understanding of the next chapters, so please consider not reading if it could be an issue.

“The first time wasn’t… I didn’t mean for it to happen. And, spirits, I never meant for it to get so out of hand. The first time was about a year after Su left the city, when mom retired. I’d just stepped in as Chief, and I don’t know why, but it was much more stressful than I’d expected. There had been a reasonably large explosion on the outskirts of the city, and in the fight afterwards, we’d managed to arrest every gang member involved, but I lost several officers in doing so. When I got home, I was a mess. It surprised me just how painful each of those losses were, even though I’d barely known the officers. I was careless taking off my uniform, and when I sat on my bed, I noticed a trickle of blood running down my leg…”

_I stare at the cut. My vision is still slightly blurred from my tears, but something about that small red line… It’s barely an inch long, and not deep at all. I must’ve really not been paying attention when taking off my uniform, I usually never let the sharp edges scrape me.  
My mind is spinning with the day’s events. No civilian casualties. Only one triad member killed, and not by an officer. He jumped from the sixth story of the building as it exploded.  
Four officers. Four of the most highly trained metalbenders in the city, who cared only to protect the city, now dead.  
I read their files at least twenty times each before leaving my office earlier. Two of them had been parents, both to very young kids. Kids that would now have to grow up with only one parent. Another was barely more than a kid herself. She’d finished her training only months before, and now… The last was the highest ranking officer besides myself. He’d served closely alongside my mother for many years.  
While I’m lost in thought, my eyes stay fixed on the cut. There’s something so… enchanting about it. An urge comes suddenly over me to cut my leg again, on purpose this time.  
I shake my head against the absurd thought, shoving it aside. What would that ever achieve? I shake my head again and get up to make food._

_Several hours pass by, and my focus remains on doing mundane tasks around my apartment. When I go to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed, however, my attention is drawn suddenly back to the already healing cut on my inner thigh. The image of a single drop of blood falling from it flashes in my mind again.  
Before I have the time to think reasonably, my hand reaches for my razor, bending one of the small blades out of it. I pause for a second, momentarily seeing how absurd what I’m about to do is, before letting the impulse blind me.  
I sit cross-legged on the floor and slash at my thigh. Each time the blade cuts through my skin, it stings, but makes it somehow easier to breath. It almost feels… good. I stop after about ten marks are made, setting the blade on the counter in front of me. I’m fixated by the streams of red liquid dripping slowly down my thigh and onto the cold ground.  
I’m not sure how much time passes, but it feels like an eternity sitting on the bathroom floor. I finally force myself to move, to stop staring at the now scabbing marks. I turn the shower head on, adjusting the water’s temperature before stepping in. I look down at my thigh again._  
I’ll never do it again, _I think to myself as I wash my body of that day’s events. A lump in my throat tells me that it’s a lie, but I ignore it. Even if it is a lie, nobody will even know. And it was such a release to do…_

“...I never threw out that blade. It became a habit, anytime I had a rough day at work, lost an officer, was extra stressed for any reason… There were some periods during which I sat on the floor every day, forcing the blade deeper and deeper every time. I numbed myself to the reality of what I was doing to myself, and I- I’ve never told anyone. I still do it from time to time, I don’t know how not to. I’m sorry, I- I- ”  
Lin’s chest felt like it was going to collapse. They’d never spoken to anyone about this nasty little habit, and they’d just told Kya everything. It felt like their skin had been peeled off, like every inch of them was exposed completely.  
Kya didn’t know what to say. She knew Lin had never been big on sharing personal issues, so their openness and trust in her were a shock. The first story had been interesting, and Kya had even been surprised at Lin’s willingness to share it considering their insecurities regarding the scars, but this story was on another level.  
Kya looked up from the spot on the floor she’d fixed her eyes on while listening, meeting the earthbender’s searching eyes. They looked so lost, so raw. Kya’s heart clenched. She wanted so badly to make Lin happy, to take away all the hurt and anger they kept locked inside. A tear fell from Lin’s eye as they blinked.  
Kya reached her hand up, gently using her thumb to swipe it away. Lin pulled their face away, letting out a quivering breath. After several more breaths, each one getting gradually deeper, they continued on to the next story. One that hurt a little less.


	4. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last of Lin’s major scars explained! again, pretty heavy content, with the story focussing around Lin’s abusive ex. Some adorable soft kyalin at the end though :)

“I don’t think many people know this, but I was with someone after Tenzin. It was only briefly, and it was a very unhealthy relationship, but it happened. I remember one night coming home after work, and he was angry. I didn’t know why, and to be honest I was too tired to care. He often had fits of anger, and usually calmed himself down on his own, so I left him alone as per usual…”

_I brush past him, ignoring his shouting. Right now, the only thing on my mind is getting in bed and sleeping.  
My armour flies off with a flick of my wrist and lands in the corner. I open my small wardrobe, pulling out my nightware and setting it on the bed before bending my armour back into shape and setting it in the wooden structure.  
A crash behind me makes me glance back towards the kitchen as I make my way to the bathroom, but I pay it no mind. I have no valuable dishware or any such items, so whatever he’s broken won't matter.  
I decide against showering, too tired to wash myself completely, and settle on washing my face in the sink. Once I’ve finished rinsing the foamy wash from my face, I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. I squeeze a pea-sized dollop of mint-flavoured gel paste onto the brush, setting the tube down and starting to methodically scrub my teeth.  
I walk around the bedroom as I clean my teeth, tidying surfaces and fiddling with small objects with my other hand. I stand in front of the window for a moment, looking down at the almost empty nighttime road, before returning to the bedroom to spit and rinse my mouth out.  
All of a sudden, the apartment seems too quiet. He’d always become practically silent after his rages, but never like this. There was always the radio playing, of the sound of pai sho pieces shuffling across the board.  
I reach out with my seismic sense only moments too late. He takes one large step to close the gap between us just slightly and brings the rolling pin to my skull.  
I both feel and hear the crack, wood against bone, the force of his swing enough to break apart my skull. My vision flashes white first, before blurring and fading to black quickly as my body collapses. My mind goes silent just as I hit the cold floor._

_A terrible pounding headache wakes me. The back of my head feels like it’s been ripped open, and-  
Oh. In an attempt to push myself up, my hand lands in the sticky pool of blood beneath me, and everything that happened comes rushing back. The bathroom spins and I feel like I might throw up. I stay sitting on the floor and lean my head back on the closest wall, letting my eyes fall shut.  
“I need… a…” I start to say, but the effort it takes is too much. I suck in a breath, trying to fight a sudden wave of lightheadedness. I blink a couple of times and wrap my arms around my torso, trying to get warmer without having to move much. I close my eyes again, trying to focus more on my breathing, and in seconds have fallen asleep._

_“In here!” A voice yells. I’m suddenly very aware of the pounding in my head again. I try to push my body off the wall to stand up, but I can barely move. My limbs are all so weak, and every inch of me is sore. I keep my eyes closed to avoid getting dizzy again, and try to take deep breaths. How long had I been sitting there?  
A young man rests his hand on my shoulder. I can’t bring myself to look at him, but I recognize his voice as the one that woke me up moments before.  
“Chief, I’m not sure if you can hear me, but were trying to get you help. We were forced to break in, you’ve been missing for about twenty-two hours and we had a neighbour of yours report a lot of shouting last night. We don’t know exactly how long you've been lying here, but you've lost a lot of blood. We need to get you to the hospital where healers can help you. Is it alright if I lift you?”   
His voice is calm and even, but I can hear the worry behind it. I try to nod, the action sending a bolt of pain down my back. I lean my head back again and groan. He must understand that I was trying to give him the go ahead, or maybe he just cares more about my survival than my consent at this point. I feel the cold metal armour covering his arms slide behind my back and under my legs, lifting my body with ease.  
My head lolls back as he carries me bridal style out of my apartment. I groan again as another bolt of pain shoots through my body.   
“Sorry Chief,” I hear the officer carrying me mumble.   
An ambulance must’ve been waiting outside, and I hear several shouts. My weight is shifted from the young officer’s arms to a hard bed of some sort, and I become aware of very bright lights above me through my resting eyelids. I feel several jabs in my arm, and my head is propped up on a hard box-like thing. Before I can protest the uncomfortable position, soothing, cool water is brought to my neck.  
I feel myself slipping back into a slumber while the healer eases the throbbing of my head. I wake up briefly when I’m brought from the ambulance to a hospital room, but quickly fall back asleep._

“...I ended up spending several days in hospital, and had to have several major blood transfusions. I was also forced to take a two week leave from work, which at the time was the worst part of it all. The whole thing was a mess. The healers did their best on me, but I’ve still got the scar to show for the ordeal. As for my ex, I have no idea where he went. He skipped town the same night, taking his things and leaving me for dead,” Lin shook their head.  
“Lin, that’s awful. I’m so sorry he did that to you,” Kya took Lin’s hand in hers. “You deserve so much better than that. I… No man will ever be good enough for you,” She continued.  
Lin scoffed.  
“No way am I getting with another man,” They said dryly. “Never been with a woman though, maybe I should give that a whirl,” They added with a soft laugh.  
Kya suddenly felt overwhelmed by the need to care for Lin, and before she could stop herself, she had pulled Lin into a kiss. She pulled away quickly, cursing herself and stumbling over an apology.  
“Lin- I- I’m so- sorry, I- I just- ”  
“Shh, it’s alright,” Lin said to the older woman before pulling her into another kiss. Kya was shocked at first, but melted into the welcome, wonderful sensation.  
Kya pulled away first, still feeling guilty for having made such a brash and bold move. She gazed out the window and noticed the sky starting to glow a warm orange. Kya’s mug of tea sat untouched and cold on the coffee table in front of them, and suddenly she was exhausted. Lin’s stories had captivated her, but she was used to being asleep between the hours of eleven and one.  
She yawned, shoulders sagging for a moment with her sleepiness.  
“Come,” Lin said, standing slowly and offering their hand to Kya. She looked up, beating the earthbender’s emerald eyes, and accepted the hand. She leaned on Lin, closing her eyes and they stumbled down the short hallway and into Lin’s bedroom. Lin set Kya down on the bed, pulling back the sheets and motioning for her to get wrapped up and cozy in the warm fabric.  
“Where will you sleep?” Kya asked lazily.  
“I… I was thinking here, as long as you're alright with it,” Lin responded, a tiny, crooked smile decorating their face.  
“Mmm, I’d like that,” Kya cooed, smiling up at Lin and patting the space next to her. “You’re very warm,” She added just for good measure.  
Lin crawled into the bed beside her, shuffling themself closer to the waterbender without actually making any contact. Kya stretched her arms out, draping one over Lin’s torso and pulling them to her with surprising strength. They fell asleep like that, both happy as could be. They slept long into the next day, their very late night causing them to both sleep more soundly than they had for a very long time. There was also an immense sense of comfort in the warmth of one another, one that perhaps had always been there, but was only now, finally, free to be in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this the end of this fic? i mean, as far as storyline goes, it probably should be, but then again... no it’s not. I’m gonna keep writing it and honestly at this point if i ruin it with unnecessary chapters and side plots, i apologize. Also, if someone wants to bonk me over the head (as in the b0nk meme, not to the point of almost bleeding out) to try and get me to stop hurting Lin so much in every. single. fic. i say this: please do i don’t know how to stop i keep hurting her its-


End file.
